


Get over it

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Child Abuse, College AU, Gen, M/M, Maybe slash later, Pedophilia, Prostitution, They all have issues, Thomas Jefferson has social anxiety, Washington is a professor, be safe, beating a child, emotional tjeff, i love to hurt my babies, kinda dick alex, may be ooc, my jam, some dark stuff, the floof and the angst, trigger - Freeform, watch out guys, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas Jefferson hates speaking in front of others. The only person who knows about this is his friend Laf. But it won't stay this way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Welcome to this fic. I hope you'll enjoy it. English is not my native language so please don't be too hard on me :)

“I’m a fuck up” 

Thomas whispered to himself as he sat down on the couch.  
What he didn’t notice was his friend Lafayette, who stared at him in confusion.

“No you are not. What happened?” He asked and sat down next to Thomas. 

Thomas kept his head down, looking at his Hands while fiddling with the end of his Hoody.  
He did not expect his friend to be here. Normally he would be in class but apparently he wasn’t.

“You shouldn’t have heard that, Laf.” He whispered as the Frenchman laid his arm around his shoulder. 

“I did and it is irreversible. So tell me what’s wrong.” The warm voice of Lafayette was calming and he put his head on the other mans shoulder. 

“I had a presentation today.” Thomas stared at the wall across the room. He didn’t want to see the pity in his friends eyes. Lafayette knew of Thomas’ crippling social anxiety. He found out when they were on a party from their college. Laf knew the dislike Thomas felt for crowded places but he blamed it on his claustrophobia. Later that night he found his friend crying in the bathroom. They had a long talk where he got told about the anxiety and how this must stay a secret between them. Of course Lafayette never told anybody, not even his closest friends. Especially Alexander. He knew of the rivalry between the two men and didn’t want to play a part in it. Both of them were his friends. 

“How did it go?” Lafayette carefully asked. It was a sensitive topic. 

Thomas turned his head to Laf and looked him in the eye. They were full of regret and self-hatred. 

“How do you think it went? It was horrible. Everyone was looking at me and I could feel them judging me. You should have seen their faces.” Thomas buried his face in his hands. “I even tripped. And everyone laughed. Even Mr. Washington.”

“Oh Thomas...” Lafayette tightened his arm around the shoulders. He knew how horrible it must have been for Thomas. Holding a presentation was worse enough for him and then something like this happened. Sure, a regular person wouldn’t keep thinking about it but this incident will probably follow Thomas for a while. “Don’t think so low of yourself. They probably forgot it already.”

“No.” Thomas turned his head back to the wall. “Hamilton came to me after the presentation. He taped it. Everything.”

Lafayette felt angry. Alexander didn’t like Thomas but he never expected his friend to act so childish. Alexander may doesn’t know about Thomas’ secret but it is still unacceptable in his eyes. To humiliate someone like that...

“Does he want to publish it?” He asked fearing the worst. He will definitely pay Alexander a visit.

“No, I don’t think so. He only said he’ll watch it as often as he can.’’ Thomas answered. 

“I will talk to Alex later. This is unacceptable. Just like him you are my friend and I will not...”

“Just don’t tell him about my anxiety.” Thomas interrupted the Frenchman. 

Lafayette smiled. “Don’t worry. It is our secret. Until you give me your consent, I’ll never tell anybody.”

“Thank you.”

“Is this a smile I’m seeing here?”

Both of them men laughed. “Thanks for cheering me up.” Thomas turned back his head to him.

“No problem. I think I’ll pay Alexander a visit now.” Lafayette stood up and waved his friend goodbye. He didn’t see the terrified face of Thomas, who had tears in his eyes. Because this was not the whole story and he didn’t want to upset his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I am again. Thank you for your nice words and feedback :D

Lafayette walked down the quiet halls with his phone in his hand. He told Thomas to relax and to take a bath. He hates his friends being upset. He always tries to help but often (especially with Thomas) it is no use. Sometimes it is just not enough. 

Laf arrived at the room which Alexander shared with John Laurens. Both of them are really close friends and get along pretty well. Friendships like theirs make the Frenchman happy. When his friends are happy, then so is he.

He knocked on the door and waited. He heard loud laughter from the inside. The loudest was Hercules Mulligan, so the whole gang was about to be completed with him.

The door got ripped open and a smiling Alexander stood in front of him.

“Hey Laf! Come in, come in! We have something to show to you!” 

Without answering he entered the room. He could see how Alexander was confused with his behavior. Lafayette was never really quiet. 

“What’s wrong, bro?” John asked when he saw his friend staring at him.

“What are you watching?” He knew what they were watching. It was obvious. He heard Thomas stuttering voice coming out of the phone.

“Oh Laf, you missed a masterpiece today! Jefferson had to hold a presentation today and he was so awkward! He even tripped when he walked to the front! And the best thing about this is, that I filmed every single moment of it.” Alexander laughed. “It must have been so humiliating for him. He didn’t get a single world out of his stupid mouth because he was stuttering the whole time!”

He heard the others laugh. “I feel sorry for you missing it.” John said while pausing the video. “Do you wanna watch it with us?” 

“Are you really this ignorant?”He asked. 

“What do you mean?” Alexander asked, his smile slowly fading.

He turned around and looked him in the eye. 

“I know you don’t like Thomas, Alexander but I expected more from you. Not to be so selfish and totally ignorant of other people feelings.”

“Jefferson has no feelings, Laf.” Alex chuckled. 

“No, this is where you are wrong. He has feelings, just like you. He feels embarrassment,” he paused to look at his friends. John and Hercules were already lowering their heads. “and humiliation. Just like everyone of us. I thought you were at least decent enough to NOT kick him when he’s already down.”

He was angry and his friends knew. John and Hercules already felt sorry, he could see that. They didn’t really feel any dislike for Thomas it was more of a neutral feeling. 

Alexander shook his head. 

“Did he come to you to cry about it?” He mockingly asked.

“You are impossible. What do you want to achieve with owning this video?”

“I don’t know. Maybe hold it as blackmail material for the future.” He smiled. 

“I’m disappointed in you. I want you to delete this video. If not for Thomas, then do it for me.”

He looked around to the other two men sitting on the beds. They were looking at Alexander now, waiting for his opinion.

“Give me one good reason, why I should delete it.” Alex demanded.

Lafayette paused. He knew if he told Alex about the anxiety, he would delete it but he couldn’t...he promised.

“It is the right thing to do. Think about it if the tables were turned.” Laf proposed.

“No. If Jefferson had an embarrassing video of me, he would show it the whole school!” The man was angry. He was in a superior position against his rival, he can’t just let a chance like that slip away.

“I can’t believe you.” The Frenchman muttered. 

“Why do you care so much about him anyway?” Asked John.

“Because just like you, he is my friend and if someone threatens my friend, I’ll protect him!” 

The room became quiet.

“I think Laf’s right, you guys.” Hercules said. “You wouldn’t want a video like that of you on a strangers phone, right?”

John started to nod and Alexander sighed. 

“Okay fine, I’ll delete it. You happy now?”

Lafayette relaxed. “Thank you, mon ami. It was the right thing to do.” 

John and Hercules were both smiling now. Alexander seemed annoyed. “I hope Jefferson is grateful now. He owns me something” 

He laughed and hit the smaller man on the shoulder.

“He will be, don’t worry,” Laf stretched himself and walked to the door. “ I have to go now, though. I’ll see you all tomorrow, right?”

His friends nodded and wished him a nice evening.

 

He left the room and started to walk down the hallway. 

He met a few other students on his way back to Thomas, which were laughing about something.

Lafayette let himself into the room and quietly closed the door.

“Thomas?” He shouted. Maybe he was still in the bathroom.  
He was right. The air in the room was quiet chilly.

Thomas was sitting in the bathtub, looking at the water. He sat on the balls of his feet with his knees drawn to the chest. His arms were wrapped around his legs.  
The man didn’t seem to notice the intruder, being too focused on the water. 

Slowly not to startle his friend, he tiptoed to the other man. 

Thomas had weird blue spots all over his body. Bruises. Did he get into another fight? But a lot of them seemed very old, nearly scarred, others were fresh. 

Lafayette saw his reflection in the water. Now Thomas noticed the face in the water too and flinched heavily. The water splashed over the tub onto the floor. He saw that the other man was trying to get away from him but he kept falling back into the water.

“Hey, calm down. It’s me, Lafayette.” He touched the shoulder of his friend. He was unusually cold just like the air around them. 

Thomas turned his head to Lafayette. 

“Laf… don’t scare me like that. Every heard of knocking?” He breathed heavily. 

Something wasn’t right.

“Is everything okay? Did something happen while I was gone?”

Thomas laughed and took a soft towel. He wrapped it around him and went out of the bathroom. Lafayettes eyes followed him but he stayed in the cold bathroom. He knelt down and touched the water, which was slowly being drained from the tub. 

It was cold.

Why was he bathing in cold water. He told him to relax! And you don’t relax by bathing in cold water.

Something was definitely wrong and he was going to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :D I hope you will enjoy it, just as I enjoyed writing it.

When the water was finally gone, Lafayette walked up to Thomas and sat down next to him.

“Did he delete it?” Thomas asked while drying off his hair. The Frenchman knew his friends and he was way too casual to be alright. 

“Yes he did.” Laf looked at his friend. “Where are those bruises coming from?” He asked. 

Thomas tensed visually. He stopped rubbing his hair and looked at the towel in his hands. Slowly he turned around.

“I slipped in the bathroom earlier.” He said without looking up. Lafayette knew he wasn’t telling the truth but Thomas had enough for today. “Ah.” Was his answer. The both men looked at each other. Lafayette knew this wasn’t the whole story. And Thomas knew that Laf knew. Yet, he didn’t say anything. 

There was an awkward silence between them until Thomas sighed.

“I know you are worried, Laf, but I promise you, it’s nothing.” He smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other and Thomas walked away to open it. Hercules stood in the doorway. 

“Can I help you?” Thomas asked.

There was a moment of hesitation because Thomas was only wearing a towel. He could see that it was slightly awkward for Hercules. He was even blushing.

“Yeah, is Laf with you?” Hercules asked, fiddling with his sleeves. Thomas smirked. He knows what Laf feels for this bulk of a man and even a blind man could see what Hercules felt for the Frenchman. Except Lafayette.

Thomas turned around. 

“Laf, your lover his here.” ‘He’s not my lover!’ Was shouted at him as his friend walked up to the two of them.   
Both, Lafayette and Hercules were blushing.

Later on Thomas would have wished for the both of them to stay with him but he couldn’t stop the two of them from leaving for dinner together. He didn’t want to anyway. Laf deserves to be happy and he and his problems wont stand in the way of his happiness.

Lafayette kept saying that if Thomas doesn’t want him to leave he could stay but what kind of friend would he be? So the two of them left together.

 

Thomas sat in his bed, staring at the wall. He felt how the memories were staring to come back. The embarrassment. He squeezed his eyes together trying to think of something else. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. Thomas mind was racing.

‘Think about something else, Thomas! You can do this.’ Then it hit him. 

‘Stop being a pussy!. Stand up like a man!”

He was hit.

He felt his cheek string and hot tears were burning on his face.

‘Awwww, look at you. Is little Tommy crying?’

Another hit. This time with something hard.

Thomas held his head with one hand while his other hand felt the glass shards on the ground. His hand started to bleed.

His vision was blurry and he looked up at the man standing over him.

 

Thomas snapped out of his memories. Now, he would rather think about the presentation then THIS. The best thing would be if he couldn’t think at all.

Thomas decided to free his minds from those memories and go on a walk. He put on some sweatpants and a hoody. Grabbing his keys, he went out of the room and locked it. 

After a while of walking an other man was walking towards him. It was Mr. Washington. 

“Ah Thomas. I have been looking for you.” He smiled and laid a hand on the only slightly smaller mans shoulder. “I came to apologize.” 

“Apologize? For what, sir?” Thomas knew exactly for what his teacher is trying to apologize for.

“For today. I shouldn’t have laughed. I am your teacher and should support you, not laugh at you.” 

Thomas smiled. “Don’t worry, sir. It’s already forgotten.” It wasn’t but it would be disrespectful.

“Are you sure? Thomas, if something is bothering you, you can tell me everything, everyday.”

Thomas nodded “I know, thank you, sir.” He always liked Mr. Washington. He was kind and smart and he already forgave him. 

Both of them said goodbye and went separate way but not without Mr. Washington hitting Thomas comfortably on the back.

After a while Thomas started to feel cold and decided to go back to his room. He didn’t like the cold. It made him remember. So he hurried to get back into the warmth of his bed. 

Suddenly he heard quick steps and loud laughter behind him. He turned his head and saw Charles Lee, the school bully and James Reynolds. 

Trying to avoid trouble, he sped up his steps trying to get away from them quicker. Maybe Mr. Washington was still around somewhere. He would be save with him.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly. He was turned around and had to face James and Lee.

He knew they were trouble. 

“What do you want?” He asked while trying to get some distance between them. He spoke loudly, maybe someone could hear him.

The two man laughed.

“You know what we want. We have been through this so many times.” 

He hated them. He absolutely detested them. They thought they were better than everybody else around them. Just because they had lots of money and very influential parents. 

“I don’t have more money. You only came to me for 75$ yesterday.” He answered. Thomas didn’t know why they needed his money but they took it. Sometimes they only came two times a month. Other times they came several times every week.

“We don’t care!” Shouted James. “Do you want to get beaten again? We can arrange that! Or do you want us to tell the whole school your little secret?” He was clearly drunk. He could smell it in his breath.

Thomas knew this would come. No one can ever know his secret. Everyone will hate him. Even Laf. 

“Please, I don’t have the money. Just wait a little longer.” 

The hand of Lee shot out and grabbed Thomas collar, pulling him close.

“Listen, we don’t want to wait. You’ll give us the money! Now!” Thomas could feel his hot, badly smelling breath on his face. He was just as drunk as his friend. He turned his head to the right so he doesn’t have to look at him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he wished he was somewhere else. In his bed with a warm tee and a blanket.

Thomas got ripped out of his thoughts, when his glasses were taken off his nose. 

“Give it back! I can’t see anything!” He shouted.

“That’s the point, Jefferson.” Lee laughed and pushed him to the ground. Without any orientation he sat on the cold wet ground, trying to stay calm. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” A familiar voice shouted angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this misterious person? Washington? Laf and Herc? Alexander? Who knows? Who do you guys think is it? Take a guess in the comments if you want!   
> Thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all I want to thank you all for the lovley comments and the Kudos. I'm very happy you like my writing. Just to inform you, the characters in this fic are supposed to look like the hamilton cast. So please don't be confused about height or something like that.

The only thing Thomas saw was a blurry figure standing over him. He searched the floor for his glasses. Maybe one of them dropped it.

“Who do you think you are, huh?” The voice asked. He knew that voice. It was James Madison. His best friend was standing in front of him, hovering over the two bullies. He felt his hand being taken and something was put into it. His glasses. Quickly Thomas put them on and his vision became clear. 

It was in fact James Madison, who came to his rescue. He was protectively standing in front of him.

“What do you want, Madison? This is none of your business.” Charles was angry and stepped closer. They were standing toe to toe.   
“Yeah, It’s between us and Tommy, right?”

Now everyone was staring at him. He held his head low, trying to disappear into the ground. Before he could answer Madison stepped up for him. “As his best friend it is my business, so I won’t repeat myself.”

“Awww, Tommy was able to make a friend.” Reynolds laughed and suddenly pushed James, so he stumbled over Thomas and fell on the ground.

Without any hesitation Thomas stood up to protect his friend.

“Don’t you dare to hurt him:” He growled. 

“Ohhhh.” Both bullies laughed and looked at Thomas with big smirks in their faces. “Did Tommy suddenly grow balls?”

“Don’t call me that!” He screamed and pushed him away. Everyone stared at him in awe. Thomas hands grabbed his hair. There was only one person who called him Tommy and he wanted to forget that face. He doesn’t want to remember.   
Hot tears burned in his eyes, threatening to fall. No, he will not cry! Not again! He violently shook his head and went down on his knees. James knelt next to him and pressed him against his chest. His best friend knew there was a secret existing but he doesn’t know what it is. He told him he will explain it when he’s ready. And James accepted it. 

He heard the Lee and Reynolds laugh. Thomas heard Madison screaming at them. James wasn’t supposed to scream. He was a quiet and calm person. 

Thomas grabbed James pullover and buried his hands in it. He gripped so tightly, his knuckles turned white. A comforting hand was running over his back.

After a while it was quiet. There were only a few crickets which were chirping. He felt a warmth coming from James so he leaned in closer.

“It’s okay, Thomas. They are gone now.” James petted his hair. 

Thomas sniffed and looked up. The two of them were alone and sitting in the middle of the campus. Thomas didn’t know how but James got rid of Lee and Reynolds. They were nowhere to be seen. 

“Are you hurt?” James asked carefully. He shook his head and sighed. What did he do to deserve a friend like James? He was everything Thomas wasn’t. Sweet, polite, helpful and so on. All Thomas ever did was bringing trouble and upsetting his friend.

“Why do you still stay around me? You could have been hurt pretty baldy today because of me. And you are still there.” Thomas asked shaking his head against James chest. 

Madison smiled and ruffled Thomas hair. “Because you are my friend and that’s what we do. Watch out for each other.”

“You are too good for me.” Thomas looked at his friend. 

“Oh Thomas...” James pulled him closer to himself just like he was trying to absorb Thomas into his chest. It was a strange feeling for Thomas to have someone like James in his life. But he wasn’t complaining. That’s for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You doing alright? I hope you all have a great day :D and now have fun :3

Thomas sat on his bed with a blanket around his shoulder. He started to get warm again with the warm fuzzy blanket and a tea in his hands. James was on the other side of the room trying to find more blankets.

“I’m alright James. I already have enough of them.” A little smile crept onto his face due to the fact that James came waddling towards him buried in blankets. 

“I’m already on my way, so there is no going back now, Thomas.” He laughed. There was always a calm and friendly atmosphere around when James was with him.  
James threw the blankets over Thomas and wrapped them around him.

“We don’t want you to get sick, do we?” Both of the men laughed. Staying in the cold for too long gets Thomas sick easily and it is annoying by all means. 

“Thank you for doing this for me.” Thomas smiled at James while he got comfortable.   
It was unusual for Thomas to stay still for a long time. Normally he would be jumping, running and skipping around, making everyone smile and laugh. 

Yet, now Thomas was sitting on his bed, his glasses getting fogged from the steam of his tea, his dark skin having a slightly paler tone, a running nose and his eyes being cast down. Feeling sorry for his friend and what happened to him, he sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

“Feeling better already?” He sighed as Thomas didn’t answer. It must be hard for him to get through those beating ever now and then. James saw the bruises and new that they were from Lee and Reynolds. On the other hand he didn’t know why they hurt his friend. He was aware of Thomas having a secret but he won’t pressure him into telling.

The silence between them was awkward. It wasn’t normal for them not to have any words in their conversations.

“I-I know you want to know what happened but I just can’t tell you. Not-not yet. I will someday, that’s for sure but just not...now.” Thomas explained. He fiddled with his cup, even sniffed it just to look occupied.

“I know. You don’t have to. I can wait. Just promise me that you won’t break because of it.” James said. He really meant it. Thomas was a dear friend of him. He didn’t want to lose him to something he doesn’t know of and can’t protect him from.

“I’ll try.” 

They looked at each other and they both smiled. 

“That’s all I’m asking for. But in case of emergency. You know you can always talk to me, right?” 

Thomas nodded and sipped on his tea.

 

A few hours later, Thomas was finally asleep. It took a while for Thomas to get comfortable to sleep. 

Suddenly the door opened. A giggling Frenchman walked into the room with his friend laughing next to him. Both of the men went quiet when they saw James standing next to the sleeping Thomas.

“What are you doing here?” Laf asked and looked at his friend on the bed with concern written on his face.

“It’s a long story and it’s not my place to tell you.” He answered. James didn’t know what the Virginian told his other friend so he kept his mouth shot. “I should be going now anyway.” James sighed. Thomas would be safe with Laf and Hercules around, he knew that but he wasn’t feeling comfortable with him just leaving. 

“Please watch out for him, Lafayette.” James looked at them a last time and then walked out of the room.

 

“What was that?” Hercules whispered not wanting to wake up the sleeping man. He sat with Laf on his bed. He wasn’t really close to Thomas but he didn’t dislike him like Alexander.

“Something must have happened.” The Frenchman looked around with a worried look. It was unusual to see Thomas sleeping around this time on a Friday.

“Maybe he had a hard day. Because of the presentation, ya know?” Hercules watched the sleeping man. He wasn’t there when it happened but he watched the video. Afterwards he felt very sorry for him, especially when he was lying there on his bed, sleeping like a baby. 

“No, I talked with him about it. I must have been something after we left. I should have been there for them.” Lafayette put his head in his hands. Hercules put an arm around him and hugged him.

“Don’t blame yourself. We don’t know if something happened. How about you ask him in the morning?” Hr proposed. 

“That sounds...uhm.. reasonable.” Laf struggled to find the right word. Hec nodded and stood up.

“I’ll be leaving now, I guess.” 

“Stay..” Laf mumbled. “You could sleep here with me.” Both of the men laughed. 

It has been a nice evening for both of them. They were eating at a fancy restaurant (a french one of course XD) and after that they were walking around a small park near their college. 

Hercules laid down next to his friend and after a few seconds both men were asleep.

 

Thomas woke up with his body hurting all over. He groaned and slowly sat up. Feeling the bruises already forming he went into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. He wasn’t really hungry so he decided to stay in his room for the morning.   
During the process of fully waking up, Thomas noticed there was someone sleeping in Lafs bed.

Hercules Mulligan laid in the bed of the Frenchman spooning him. It was adorable and Thomas smiled at them. Lafayette deserved someone to wake up to in the morning. Even if it was Hercules. He wasn’t a big fan of him but didn’t hate him on the other hand. But he was sure, if he ever hurt his friend his opinion would quickly change. 

Thomas shook his head. He shouldn’t always think the worst of everyone he ever met. But if he thought about it, it all made sense. He never met a person before, who wasn’t nice to him if didn’t give them something back. Everything has a price and sometimes you are forced to pay it. Thomas learned that on the hard way pretty early in his life. His parents were divorced and he lived with his father and his siblings. The problem was his father didn’t care about them. He spend most of their money on alcohol and gambling with his friends. His two older siblings had already left the house so Thomas had to take care of his siblings all by himself. As a minor it was hard to find a job so getting money was even more difficult. In the end his father lost a lot of money and his family was in great dept. Which made everything worse.

Thomas snapped out of his memories when Hercules rose from the bed.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He mocked him with a grin on the face. Hercules growled at him and rubbed his face. 

“I can’t believe we were worried about you yesterday.” He mumbles. 

Thomas looked up. Worried? Why would they be worried? Did they know what happened? Or worse? Did Lee and Reynolds tell his secret?

“What’s wrong with you?” The taller man laughed. “Laf just thought it was weird because you were already in bed when we came back. Don’t worry.”

Oh.

“Hahaha, yeah.” Thomas laughed a false laugh. It was nice of Laf to be worried about him but he didn’t want him to. It would be easier for everyone if he was the only one burdened by his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh lots of secrets :D  
> Anyway. Do you guys have any wishes of characters of plots you want to have covered? I'm pretty open about that so if you have a wish just tell me and I'll see what I can do


	6. Chapter 6

 

Thomas sat in his lesson with his head resting on his hand. He hated maths. It was boring and useless. Sure there are a few things you need to know but the stuff they had to learn was completely useless. (I’m just so frustrated guys D,:).  
Looking across the room Thomas saw Lee and Reynolds smiling at him. Painfully aware of the bruises on his skin, he narrowed his eyes and pulled his sleeves over his hands. 

Finally the lesson was over and the tension in the room dropped. Quickly Thomas collected his stuff and went out of the room. It had been the last our of the day so he was free to do whatever he wanted.  
But the luck was not on his side.  
After he was out of the room in the hallway, he heard Lee and Reynolds calling his name. Not again. He went towards the cafeteria. He’d be safe there due to the fact that not only James but also Laf and Hercules were eating there at the moment. They’d protect him.  
Quickening his pace he turned around the next corner, then he noticed someone walking next to him. It was Alexander. It was a wonder how he could keep up Thomas’ pace with his short legs.

“What do you want, Hamilton?” He asked rolling, his eyes. He had enough problems already.

“I want to help you.” Alexander said. Before the taller man could say anything Hamilton continued. “I don’t know if you are aware of it but Lee and Reynolds are already following you for a while. They are planning something.” 

“I can handle this on my own, Hamilton.” Thomas said not daring to look back. 

“I’d advice you to go somewhere where a lot of people are. So nothing can happen to you.” Hamilton sighed. “Oh and you are welcome.” With those words the immigrant left him.

The two men were still behind him getting closer the more time he wasted. He could already see the door to the cafeteria. He heard people talking and laughing. His freedom was so close. Before he could reach the door something grabbed his collar and pulled him back.  
Lee got him by the neck and pressed him against the wall.

“What do you want? Will you never be satisfied?” Thomas screamed, hoping someone will hear him but it was rather unrealistic. He was so angry.  
Lee pulled him closer so their noses were touching.  
“Nah, we’re just here to remind you what will happen if you tell anyone.” Reynolds giggled behind them.  
Lee patted his cheek, making Thomas flinch. He hated it when people touched him. Only a few people were allowed to touch him without asking. He wanted to back away but the wall behind him was stopping him.

“Don’t touch me.” His voice shook. Lee came closer. 

“Scared, Tommy?” He laughed. 

~~

James was angry. If it was true what Hamilton told him then Lee and Reynolds were going to pay. Alexander came to him while he was sitting in the cafeteria.

“Madison!” He shouted at him. Slowly he turned his head and looked at the immigrant. “I think Jefferson is in trouble.” 

This caught his attention “What do you mean?” 

Lafayette and Hercules apparently heard what they were talking about came over and sat next to him. 

“What happened to Thomas?” Laf asked, his eyes wide. 

“I’m not sure. After my last class I saw him walking really quickly towards the cafeteria with Lee and Reynolds close behind him. They were clearly following him.”

Without any hesitation James stood up. He was not letting yesterday repeat itself. He heard Lafayette, Hercules and Hamilton behind him.

Not far away from the cafeteria he saw it. Thomas pressed against the wall with Lee close to his face. The bastards hand touching Thomas’ face. Behind them there was Reynolds staring at them. He knows how much Thomas hates people touching him. James was one of the few people who could touch him without asking. He did it anyway, most of the times. He remembered how scared and terrified Thomas had been when he got close to him one day. He had ruffled his hair and he patted his cheek. Thomas flinched violently and backed up. He had never seen him so scared.

James saw red.

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” He screamed running towards them. 

Lee let go of the other man and he and his friend ran away. He wanted to ran after them, beat them up, just like they did with Thomas. But then he saw his friend sinking down against the wall. His face was full of terror and he was shaking like a leaf. James stopped and jogged back to his friend. Laf was already kneeling in front of him, trying to calm him. 

“It’s alright, Thomas. They are gone now.” He whispered. 

Hercules and Hamilton stood a little bit away talking quietly. James kneed down next to Laf and hugged Thomas close to his chest. Both had tears in their eyes.

“It’s alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had a little writers block so I'm not really happy with that chapter. I published it anyway because I thought you guys deserved something. Let me know what you think in the comments :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho! I am back from the hell called school. The worst is over now and I am giving you a new chapter. Please watch out, this is going to be dark. There will be child abuse, prostitution and stuff like that. So if you are not comfortable with this DO NOT READ THIS!!! THIS WILL BE ADDED IN THE TAGS

Thomas was leaning heavily against James chest. He felt exhausted and just wanted to curl up in his bed. James’ chest felt warm and he snuggled closer to it. He needed the contact now. Normally he would shy away from other bodies but James was safe. He trusted him enough to be sure he wouldn’t hurt him. It was comforting to feel the strong arms of his friend around him, rubbing his back. Thomas turned his head and saw Laf sitting next to him. The Frenchman smiled the moment he saw Thomas looking at him. It was a comforting smile, telling him ‘It’s alright. You are safe.’ He smiled back, then turning his head into the other direction. Hamilton and Hercules stood there, looking at each other. He was glad they were not looking at him because he wouldn’t know how to react. It was humiliating that his enemy could see him in such a pitying state. Well, after the last two incidents he had bigger enemies than Alexander. 

James stopped rubbing his back and held him at his shoulders, pushing him an arm’s length away. 

“Better?” He whispered. Thomas didn’t like the source of his comfort to vanish so suddenly but he nodded. 

“Let’s get you back to our room.” Lafayette smiled.

Both of his friend held his arms and pulled him up. James put his hand around his waist and threw Thomas’ arm around his shoulder, holding his wrist. Thomas knees were still weak so they had to walk slowly down the hallway. Laf in the front, then James and Thomas and behind them were Hercules and Alexander. 

Thomas was still confused why they cared so much about him. They weren’t exactly friends so he didn’t expect them following him around, trying to keep any harm from him. 

Slowly the door of their room came closer and they guided him inside. Thomas was not used to this kind of attention so he was quiet the whole time. They sat him down on the bed and an awkward silence settled in the room.

“Do you want a tea, Thomas?” James asked. Thomas smiled. James always knows what he needs the most.

“Thank you, James I’d like one, please.” He answered tiredly. The others didn’t want anything to drink so James went off to make some tea.

Laf sat down next to him with a little space between them and took his hand. They looked at each other and smiled. 

“I’m sorry.” Thomas said, looking at his hand in his lap. He didn’t want to look in their faces due to the fact that it was embarrassing in Thomas eyes. He made a fool of himself and doesn’t want to bother anyone again. 

“What are you sorry for?” Alexander asked. Thomas didn’t want to answer that question but Alex got quickly shut up by Lafayette glaring at him.

“This is not your fault. You did nothing wrong.” The Frenchman squeezed his hand and made him look in the eyes. “We ‘ave to tell someone.” He whispered. 

NO

No. This was a bad idea. No one can ever know.

“What do you mean? What can no one ever know?” Laf asked worriedly. 

He said that out loud. Damn it. He didn’t want to tell them. He couldn’t! It would ruin everything he had. 

“You just can’t.” He looked up into the confused faces of everyone. 

“You have to tell us someday. Of course only when you are ready.” James came into the room again with a steaming hot tea. He placed it into his free hand and sat down.

“Do you know anything?” Lafayette asked. 

James shook his head. “I know as much as you do but even if I knew anything I wouldn’t tell you. It’s not my place to tell.” 

Thomas was glad he had a friend like James who respected his secrets and boundaries. 

“One thing is for sure,” Alexander started, putting his hands onto his hips. “This can’t go on like this, Jefferson. It’s clear that they were blackmailing you into something and you can’t let that happen.” He got louder. “Even if it is not for your sake. If they can do something like this to you, do you think you are the only one they hurt? I don’t think so. If you don’t do this for yourself, do it for others.” 

The room went quiet. Everyone looked at Hamilton.

“At least go to Mr. Washington. You can trust him.” Lafayette sighed. He had enough of Lee and Reynolds hurting his friend. 

“I-I can’t.” Thomas stuttered. He would if he could but he didn’t want his secret to be discovered. Not even by his closest friends.

It was clearly frustrating for his friends but he just couldn’t do it.

“Maybe we should all sleep over it and then look at it again tomorrow.” Hercules suggested. He had been quiet the whole time, listening to the others. 

Everyone agreed and left the room. Except for James and Lafayette. 

Thomas could feel the worried glances of his friends on him but didn’t look at them. He kept drinking his tea looking distracted.  
He knew his friends wanted to know what is happening.

Laf walked over to him and sat down on his right. James followed. He put an arm around Thomas and hugged him from the side. 

“Please, Thomas. We are only trying to help. We will not judge you, whatever it is. It can’t go on like this. You have to talk to someone. It doesn’t matter to whom. Me, Lafayette, Mr. Washington, hell, even Hamilton or Hercules. But you have to do it someday.” James pulled him closer.

Thomas felt tears starting to run down his face. He sobbed and put his head into his hands. 

“I can’t! I am sorry! I-I...” Thomas choked and started sobbing harder. It hurt James to see his friend like that. He rubbed his arm and pulled him against his chest.

“It started when I was small. Just a kid.” Thomas began to tell. Was this really happening? Is he finally going to tell? “My father was an alcoholic and loved to gamble. He lost all of our money. I was the oldest still living in the house, so it was my job to get money. And I-I did things.” He sobbed. “Things I’m not proud of.” 

James looked at Laf who looked at their friend with pity on his face. He could relate to the Frenchman. He knew this story was not going to be a happy one.

“I was pick pocketing people...I did every work I could find. I was still a minor, so that was very problematic. I got into really bad business. From dealing and selling drugs to...” Thomas sobbed again, remembering everything he suppressed for so long. It felt good to let it out and he couldn’t stop even if he wanted. “t-to selling myself.” 

Silence. 

It was out. His secret was out and he could not turn back.   
He looked at his friends with tears in his eyes, nearly screaming at them.

“Please don’t hate me! I was so desperate! I needed the money and I c-couln’t seem to find any other job. I know it’s disgusting, just-” Thomas got interrupted in his rant when James pulled him into his lap and hugged him close to his body. He was crying too. Just like Laf. 

Oh god. They hated him. They were crying because he was so disgusting and they have wasted so much time with him.

“Don’t...” James sobbed. “You are not disgusting. You are brave for helping your family like this. We could never hate you because of something like this.” Laf nodded eagerly next to him, taking his hand. 

“I’m not finished. One of my clients” James shuddered at the thought of a little Thomas selling himself to a complete stranger who used him, well aware of what he was doing to the child. “One of them was Charles Lees father. He used to hit me. A lot. When he found out who I was he went to my father and told him what I was doing. He told my father he was going to tell everyone what I am doing if he’d go to the police. But my father didn’t care about me. The only thing he ever cared about was himself. My father started to beat me because I didn’t give the money I earned to him. I was so scared I couldn’t tell anyone. Lee and Reynolds are threatening me, if I tell anyone what Lees father did and what they are doing, then they will tell everyone I sold drugs and myself. It would ruin my life. My whole future would be in shreds!”

It was quiet in the room. There was only the quiet noise of Thomas sobbing. 

“What are they doing? What do they hide” Laf asked carefully.

“They always want money from me. I think they are doing drugs themselves.” Thomas confessed quietly. He wasn’t sure but there were sign he recognized from his childhood. Widened pupils, bloodshot eyes and shaking hands.

“It is good you are telling us all of this. You are very brave and no, we don’t hate you and you are not disgusting. You are brave.” James comforted him.

“Please don’t hate me.” Thomas cried into James chest wetting the hoodie of his friend.

“We don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you want to :) If you have any wishes just tell me. Do you want any ships with Thomas like Jeffmads or Jamilton? or just friendship? Just tell me :D  
> Thank you for all the nice comments and kudos XD I love you all


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! It is Christmas time and I thought I'd bring you a little present. This chapter is a little longer so I hope you enjoy it!

When Thomas woke up the next morning his eyes felt sore. His visions was blurry and he searched for his glasses. While he put them on he noticed the weird surface he was laying on. It was James chest. He noticed small puddle of drool on the shirt James was wearing while he pushed himself up.  
Next to the two of them was a small letter. It was from Lafayette.

Chez Thomas,

I have moved to Hercules for the night due to the fact that I did not want to disturb you and your boyfriends sleep ;) Have fun and stay safe kids

Laf :3

 

Thomas felt himself blushing while thinking about the thought of him and James being in a romantic relationship. They were really close friends but more? He never really thought about it. 

James was still sleeping and he was quietly snoring with his mouth opened a little bit. His hair was ruffled and Thomas had the urge to bury his hands in it.   
Not wanting to wake his friend he resisted and got up from James’ lap. 

Thomas looked around in the room and remembered what happened. He told them. He told them everything.  
He felt panic rise in his chest. No one was supposed to know. It should have stayed a secret. But no! He just had to ruin his own life.

Thomas rubbed his stinging eyes. They hurt so much from crying before he fell asleep. He wondered when James fell asleep. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. His eyes were swollen and his hair was wilder than usual. A big bruise in form of a hand was starting to form on his neck. Lee was very brutal yesterday. Thomas had to wear a scarf to hide it again but the seasons were changing so it wouldn’t be weird for him to wear a scarf when it is getting colder.

He decided a quick shower could not hurt so he quickly undressed and stood under the hot stream of water. He didn’t want to look at himself, knowing how scarred his body was. How could anybody ever want someone damaged like him. His body was a mess and he felt ashamed when he thought about it. He was used and not pure and clean anymore. He hurried up to finish and was wearing sweatpants and his favorite purple pullover in no time. He combed his hair, so it wouldn’t be tangled anymore.

After finishing Thomas wanted to know if James was still asleep and decided to check on him. He put away the letter from Laf. Looking at the bed he noticed it was empty.

“Good morning.” Thomas was startled by the voice behind him. He whipped around and James stood a few feet away from him still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. “You look a little squashed.” His clothes were all crumpled up and really wrinkled.

James rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Yeah, thanks to a certain blanket who was laying on me the whole night.”

Thomas’ blush got darker and he ducked his head. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

The other man laughed. “Don’t worry. It was cute.” 

Thomas couldn’t become any redder. He must look like a tomato now. 

“Where is Lafayette?” James asked and stood up. He stretched himself. 

“He went over to Hercules for the night. Do you want to take a shower?” He was hoping to change the topic pretty quickly due to the fact that he didn’t want his friend to read the letter. He didn’t want to embarrass him. 

“Yeah that would be nice.” James smiled softly at the other man.

~~

James was staring at the mirror in the bathroom. He looked alright but he didn’t feel that way. His hair was already dry, so he should go back to Thomas. But he hesitated. Something changed in their relationship. Thomas opened up and spilled out his heart for him. He trusted him enough to tell him his horrible, oh so horrible story. 

The problem was, he didn’t want to treat his friend any differently, yet he couldn’t look at Thomas without thinking about what had happened to him.

There was a knock on the door and James twitched.

“James are you alright? You have been in there for quiet a while now.” It was Thomas. His voice was weak and rough.  
It is not very good for your voice to cry and scream the whole night. James made a mental note to brew Thomas some tea with honey.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” James opened the door and Thomas fell against him. He had been leaning against the door. He could barely catch him in time. Quickly Thomas stood up again and put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

“I made breakfast. Want some?” Thomas asked, not looking at James due to embarrassment. 

Cute.

After a few minutes they both sat at the table eating breakfast. Thomas made scrambled eggs and some toast. 

It was quiet until Thomas spoke up. 

“Thank you for listening yesterday. I really needed this. You know, I have never told anybody.” Thomas sighed and looked sadly at his eggs. 

James could not imagine how horrible it must have been for Thomas to carry this weight around with him for so long. Especially when he was a kid.

“What do you want to do now? With Lee and Reynolds I mean? Do you want to go to the police?”  
James suggested. Which was a mistake. Thomas abruptly stood up, the chair was knocked back. 

“No!” He shouted. “I-I just need time. Not now.” Thomas answered. James nodded and took a bite of his toast.

“Take your time. I’m not pressuring you into this. I’m glad you told me and Laf.”

Speaking of the devil. The door opened and Laf walked in. The Frenchman carefully looked around, his eyes searching for any clue of them. Then he saw them sitting at the table.

“Thomas!” He shouted happily. “How are you doing?” Laf grabbed himself a chair and sat down next to Thomas. 

“I am fine. Thank you. How was your night?” He giggled at Lafayettes face turning red. 

“Had fun?” James asked with a grin on his face. Wrong move.

“Oh and what did you two do after I left. How I remember, you,” he looked at Thomas. “were sleeping on James chest.” Now it was Thomas turn to become red in the face. “And you,” he turned to look at James. “weren’t exactly complaining.”

“Oh shut up.” He laughed. It has been a long time since Thomas was laughing openly with his friends. He had missed it.

 

~~

 

Time passed and Thomas was feeling great. He opened up to his friends and had good grades. Hell, he even got along with Hamilton sometimes. It took a while but after some time he decided to tell his new friends what happened to him. They deserved to know. They reacted surprisingly understanding and supporting. Hamilton even talked with him about how he dealt with his anxiety attacks and gave Thomas some tips and a stressball.

Thomas couldn’t complaining. His life was going just fine.

Until one day after the last lesson on a Friday. He walked down the hallway to get to his room. He was going to go to the cinema with James today. He had been looking forward to it for a while now. The corridor was quiet and the only thing he heard were his own footsteps. Thomas had to go over the whole campus to get to his room so he walked through the little park. His thoughts were wandering and he didn’t notice steps behind him. 

Suddenly something grabbed his hair and pulled him away. The pain in his head stopped him from thinking logically so his instincts took over. He tried to pull away which hurt his head more and more. His next move was to grab their hands.   
Before he could try to pull them away he was slammed against a wall between two of the school buildings. His head started to spin and he was seeing stars. 

“Look who we have here.” A voice laughed coldly. Thomas froze. He knew that voice. He knew it too well. He didn’t dare to look up. “I told you not to tell anyone, Tommy and what did you do?” He yanked the bundle of hair he had in his hand. “What did you do?!” He screamed. 

“I-I told it.” Thomas stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. He knew it had been a bad idea! 

“Yes you did. You know what happens now do you?” 

No please anything but this! 

“I am sorry! I did not mean to tell! You can’t tell everyone my secret! This will ruin my life.” Thomas shouted at them trying to get loose. He had to get away. He had to get to James, he’d be safe there. He’d protect him.

“I don’t care, but you will pay. You will cancel your date today and come with me. Tell your friends you are busy. Meet me in the room 425 and you will stay there for the night with me. And you will not tell anyone about this conversation.” He said, letting go of Thomas hair but not without pushing him against the wall again. 

The man left Thomas leaning against the wall and disappeared into the night. 

Thomas sank down to his knees and his eyes felt like they were on fine. He was crying so heavily he thought it would never stop. He had never been so scared. He was back, back to hurt him. By telling everyone he not only brought himself into danger but also his friends. He was a horrible person. A friend was supposed to protect his other friends not bring them into danger. What was he going to tell James. Both of them had been looking forward to their date and now he was supposed to cancel it. James is a smart man he will find out something is wrong and won’t stop before he knows what happened. He can not tell them this time. This was for their safety and not for his.

He didn’t obey so he has to pay for his mistakes. It has always been like this and won’t ever change. 

~~

Thomas stood in front of James door. He didn’t knock yet. He had to think about what he is going to tell James. Should it be quick and painless or should he make up an excuse to make it seem more logically.   
His heart was beating heavily in his chest and his tears had dried in the meantime. He started to sweat and he felt sick. Having the need to throw up, Thomas wanted to run away, just hide under the blankets like a little child. They’ll protect him from the evil of this world.

Before he could decide what to do the door was opened. James stood in front of him, looking surprised.

“Thomas, what are you doing here. Didn’t we agree on 7 o’clock? It’s only 3pm.” James said looking at Thomas in surprise. 

“I can’t come.” Thomas spat out. He hated it. To lie to his friend, making him concerned and endangering him. 

James squinted his eyes and his shoulders slumped. He looked disappointed and sad. Thomas knew he was just looking towards to it as much as him but he just couldn’t let his friend be hurt. 

“What, why? Did I do something wrong.” Oh god, James was looking so sad, Thomas just wanted to tell him how much he means to him and how much he would like to go to the cinema with him but he couldn’t.

“I’m busy.” He sighed and walked away. He walked down the hallway without looking back, without reacting to James shouts for him to just tell him what he did wrong and how sorry he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop, can I? Everything was working just great and everyone was doing better but I wouln't be me if there wasn't some nice whump.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all have a nice day

There he was. Room 425. The door was brown with the number of the room written in gold on it. Thomas must have looked hilarious always raising and lowering his fist. He didn’t want to go into this room, to this man. James would have been way of a better choice than this but the chance of his friends getting hurt because of his cowardice was no option for him.   
He raised his hand, stopping a few inches away from the wooden door again. This was horrible. Thomas’ stomach felt like it was curling itself up and cramping at the same time. His palms were sweaty and he had to swallow heavily. One last time he looked around, searching for someone he knew, someone who would stop him but the hallway was empty. Summoning all the courage he required he finally knocked on the door.

The world around him went quiet, the only thing he heard was shuffling on the other side of the door. Thomas felt small, like he was a little kid again, begging for strangers sympathy. His breathing quickened and he felt like he was going to throw up. The fear of what would expect him behind this door was numbing him, making him unable to move or to think. His eyes started to water but he was holding the tears back. He would not cry in front of this man. Not again. Swallowing one last time he looked up from the ground and stared at the door. Thomas straightened his back and held his chin up. 

After what felt like hours the door was opened. There he was. The man that followed his every thought. The man who never left him, not even in his sleep. The man who made him wake up screaming and crying until his throat was sore. His nightmare.

His pulse was raging and Thomas could barely breathy. His whole body tensed and he felt the knots in his stomach tighten. 

“Look who’s there, come in, Tommy.” The man said, his green eyes glimmered with joy. He took a step to the side letting Thomas in. One last time he checked if someone was in the hallway and then got into the room. 

A strong scent of vanilla filled the room, flooding his senses. He didn’t dare to breath. 

There was a fireplace on his right and a big bed on his left. He decided to stay in the middle of the room, not knowing how to behave.

“I see you have listened to what I told you to do.” He said with his back to Thomas. He couldn’t see what he was doing but he heard a quiet click-sound, which he assumed was the lock of the door. 

He was trapped. 

His breathing was quick and uneven. His mind was full of horrible flashbacks and memories. He trembled visibly. 

He was lying on a bed, the sheets cold. His body was naked and shivering. Not only was he cold, he was afraid. This was not the first time he was in this bed. He told the stranger he needed money and the man promised him to give him enough for him and his siblings to survive the month. But not enough to get out of this endless circle of pain, humiliation and helplessness. Thomas knew what was going to happen and what he agreed to do. People would say he was too young to understand but they were wrong. He was aware of the fact that this was child abuse, that he was selling his body for money. This was illegal but Thomas couldn't find any other way of helping his family.   
Remembering the pain from their last encounter he curled up in himself, trying to keep himself from trembling. Oh, how he wished for someone to come and save him. He didn’t care who it was but in this moment he didn’t want anything more than feeling the love and the warmth of an other person.

Thomas got ripped out of his memory by a harsh slap in his face. His cheek strung and tears were threatening to fall down. He looked up and saw the man looming over him. 

“What is wrong with you, boy. I have been talking to you for a few minutes now!” He screamed at Thomas. His face was wrinkled in rage and his hand was raised.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Thomas mumbled and fiddled with the end of his pullover. He was trying to hide his shaking hands from his abuser.

The man calmed down. “Do you know why you are here, Tommy?” He asked, circling Thomas like a predator his prey. 

The younger man didn’t answer. He just stared at the ground under him with his shoulders slumped. There was no sign of his pride and self confidence before he got into the room. 

“You were never a quiet person, you know. So what’s wrong. You always liked to scream.” He whispered into Thomas ear. He tensed up and he wanted to cry. He couldn’t describe the feeling he felt in this moment. The crippling anxiety which numbed all his movements and thoughts. He didn’t want to go through this again. He felt like there was an invisible claw around his throat, cutting off his breath. The only thing he was aware of was the man standing in front of him, smirking evilly down at him. He was so close he could feel his heavy breathing on his face. His burning eyes watered and tears threatened to fall.

“Aww, are you going to cry?” He put his hand on Thomas’ cheek, softly caressing it. The student flinched away, wanting to get away from the cold touches. He stumbled back a few steps.

“Don’t run away. I just want to make you feel good.” He whispered, coming closer.

With every step he took forward, Thomas put one step back until his legs hit something. His knees buckled and he fell onto the soft bed.

Before he could get up and off the bed the man was in front of him again, keeping his legs trapped between his own. His hands slowly stroked his thighs. 

Thomas was unable to move. His mind was numb. He wasn’t able to think about anything or feel anything. He was empty. An empty shell, without any will to fight what was about to come. 

“I like you like this, you know. Undernethe me. So vulnerable and helpless. You know you can’t stop me and you never will. You are mine.” 

He bend over and his face was a few inches away from Thomas’. In his numbed state he could only feel the breath of the other man in his face. 

A few seconds later he passed out.

~~

James sat on the bed, nervously twiddling his thumbs. Lafayette was sitting in front of him. He just told him what happened, how Thomas just ditched him and the date. He wanted to know if he did something wrong. 

“This is very unlike him. He was looking forward to the date with you the whole time. To just cancel it like this is very weird.” Lafayette looked worried.

“He was looking forward it?” James asked with fondness in his voice.

Laf chuckled. “Of course. He wouldn’t shut up about it. That’s why I’m worried.”

“Do you think something happened.” Concern filled James making his heart heavy with dread.

“Maybe he’s just nervous.” The Frenchman muttered, standing up. Lafayette began to pace around in the room. “What exactly did he tell you?”

“Well, firstly I asked him why he was so early then he said he can’t make it to our date. I asked him if I did something wrong and he just said he was busy.” James explained. He was really worried about his friend. It has been a hard time Thomas had to go through and he was doing so well. They started to get closer. Closer than normal friends would. They had something special and James knew Thomas wouldn’t throw this away. 

“He was not busy, James.” Lafayette said, his voice rough. “He has a lot of free time right now, so this is not like him.”

“I don’t like this.” James whispered. He was really worried about Thomas. “We should search for him.” He suggested standing up.

Without hesitation they left the room and went onto the hallway. 

The two men searched the whole campus for their friend, without any clue.

“This is useless!” James screamed. He was frustrated and worried about his friend. “We will never find him!”

Lafayette put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Lets continue tomorrow. It’s already dark. Maybe he will turn up again. He’s probably just nervous about going on a date with you, so he is hiding. We are probably overreacting.”

James sighed and nodded. He must be right. There was nothing going on. Thomas was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where you come in. How do you want it to continue. Shall James and Laf find Thomas before anything bad happens or should the bad thing happen and they deal with the aftermath? Tell me in the comments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me again! Have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know this is all very random! But hey! I don't even know what I am doing anymore! SO yay! Laf is hurt too! I have lost control!

The only thing Thomas felt was pain. Pain everywhere. He laid in the bed on his right shoulder, staring at the wall. His clothes were scattered in the room, probably ripped. His throat strung and he was coughing, His wiped away some tears which were escaping his eyes with his trembling hands. A soft sob escaped him and he curled himself up. He felt cold and hot at the same time.  
The man was gone. After he was finished with Thomas he left the room. While looking at the door, he wondered if he had locked the door. This was his chance to escape the hell he was trapped in.  
He sat up and looked at his body. 

Dirty

Was the first thing which came to his mind. His vision blurred due to the tears rolling down his cheeks. With unsteady feet Thomas walked towards the door, collecting his clothes on the way. His pullover was ripped on some points but not completely destroyed. He put his clothes on and immediately felt warmer and safer. He doesn’t have to look at his body anymore. Good.

As quietly as possible he stumbled over to the door. He touched the door handle and slowly pressed it down in fear of what will happen.

It clicked.

The door was open. In disbelief he stood there for a few seconds. Was this a test. Would he be waiting for him around the next corner? Dragging him back? 

Thomas took a few steps backwards. God his hands were still trembling. He buried them in his sides. It hurt and Thomas knew he has drawn a little blood. It felt good. It was distracting him from the other pain he felt.  
He had to risk it. Thomas took his chance and ran out of the door. It was now or never. The unsteady feeling he had felt earlier in his legs was gone, his body was full with Adrenalin. He was free. There was a feeling of liberty in the wind which was blowing against his face. He didn’t know where he was running but the important thing was that the distance between him and his abuser was growing. His tears were blown away from the wind until he hit something hard and got thrown on the grounds.

The second he hit the ground he shielded his head from any harm. He knew it! There was no escape. He had come back to get him. He must have been a very pitiful sight. Lying curled up on the ground, trembling like a leaf and crying like a baby.

Something warm was out on his shoulder and someone was talking to him.  
What happened? What was he doing? Why didn’t he take him back.

~~

“I’m worried about Thomas.” Lafayette was walking down the hallway, holding hands with Hercules. It was late and Hercules was escorting Lafayette to his room. 

“Why what’s up?” The bigger man asked holding his boyfriends hand tighter. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Thomas is gone for quiet a while now. James and I were searching for him today but we didn’t find him anywhere!” Laf said frustrated. He leaned closer to Herc and felt the warmth emitting from him.

“Hm, that’s weird. What abou-” Hercules was interrupted by something smashing into him. He and the attacker fell to the ground.

“What the fuck! Watch out where you are going!” He shouted but was distracted from his rage by Lafayettes cry.

“Thomas!” The Frenchman fell to his knees trying to calm his friend down.

Thomas was visibly afraid. His whole body was trembling and the man was crying his eyes out. 

“Thomas! Thomas what happened! Please answer!” Lafayette was now crying too. None of this was helping. Lafayettes hysterical crying and shouting didn’t calm Thomas down and it wasn’t any better for his boyfriend. 

Hercules sat next to them and put a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright. You are safe now.” He felt how Lafayette was staring at him from the side. In his younger years he was terribly afraid of thunderstorms and his mother always calmed him down, so he was very experienced on panic attacks and how to calm the person affected by the attack down.  
It was important not to startle the person any further, so Hercules made sure to keep his distance.   
“Don’t worry. We are here. Lafayette is here.” Hercules smiled as he saw Thomas looking up from the pits of his arm, where he was hiding his face in. “There you are.” Lafayette pressed close to him, so Thomas could see him. 

He was glad the corridors were empty. Thomas wouldn’t survive this.

“Laf...” Thomas whispered. “Why are y-you crying?” He asked reaching out with his hand.

They both laughed. “Because I am worried about you, mon ami.” Laf put his arm on the other mans back and helped him sit up. “Good” Hercules whispered. 

“Do you want to tell us what happened.” Immediately Thomas tensed up and shied away from them.

“N-No, I… I was-” He stuttered. 

“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to. We have time.” Hercules whispered. “Let’s get you home.” Thomas calmed down again. Lafayette and he stood up, helping Thomas up. He couldn’t help but notice Thomas’ ripped clothes. Combined with his behavior the only-

Oh god!

This couldn’t be right. No, Thomas wasn’t the best person on this world but he didn’t deserve this. He remembered what happened to his sister and… and how it ended. Hercules swore that this will never happen to anyone again. Not on his watch.

He looked at Lafayette who was busy keeping Thomas on his feet. It seemed like every power was drained out of him. He could clearly see how he fought to keep himself on his feet and not collapsing. Even if that’s what he really wanted. 

Finally they arrived at the room of Laf and Thomas. Hercules opened the door for the two man. The moment they got in, Thomas feet gave in and he was hanging limply on Lafs shoulder. Quickly he hurried to them. Hercules easily lifted Thomas up and carried him to his bed.

“Go get James. He needs him.” Hercules ordered his boyfriend. Without any hesitation he ran out of the room.   
Hercules put the blanket over the other man and he could see how Thomas’ eyelids got heavier and heavier and he finally fell asleep.

The bigger man sighed and buried his head in his hands.

Rape.

He knows one when he sees one. A horrible, probably the most horrible crime. He remembered it like it was yesterday. 

His sister, so young and innocent, came home one day, crying and unable to form sentences. Her clothes had been ripped and she suddenly fell unconscious. Her parents took her to the hospital and got her checked. He had been so worried. He couldn’t understand what happened to her big sister. The doctors said that a man had touched her and hurt her very badly. He never understood why she wouldn’t wake up, even though she was physically fine.  
He does now. Her body may had been healthy, but her mind wasn’t. She wouldn’t wake up because all will to live has left her.  
After this horrible incident Hercules swore to himself, no matter what, something like this will never happen again.

And he failed. He and Thomas may not be very close but when he looked at Thomas now he could see the fear and the pain on his face.

“What happened?!” James screamed at him nearly throwing him off the bed. He fussed all over Thomas, which caused Thomas to wake up. 

The pain and the fear was more clearly to see now. Eyes wide, shoulders tense and hands cramped. 

James could see what he was doing with his actions and he gave Thomas his time to calm down. He took one of his hands in his and started to rub the back of his hand with his thumb.

“Jemmy...” He whispered and a small smile was on his lips. 

“Oh Thomas...I’m so glad you are back.” James noticed how Hercules and Lafayette left the room, giving them space. 

There were tears in his eyes and he furiously wiped them away. “I was so worried. What happened? Where have you been?” 

A quiet sound escaped Thomas. A sob. His hands were clutching the blanket and his face was pale.  
James sat closer to his friend and put an arm around his shoulder. Thomas flinched at the contact but relax short after it again. 

“I-I don’t…“ Thomas stuttered. James felt very sorry for him. He had to go through so much already and the pain doesn’t seem to stop.

“Shhh, it’s alright. It will be fine don’t worry.” He whispered trying to comfort his friend.

“No it’s not. It will never be alright! I hate my life!” He suddenly screamed. His hands were in his hair pulling at them. He was shaking his head and he pulled his knees towards his chest, making himself as small as possible.

“He was there.” He whispered. 

It caught James off guard. “Who was there?” No one should hurt his Thomas the way this person did.

“Charles’ f-father.” 

James heart stopped. “Did he hurt you? Like the last time”

Thomas was hysterical now. He didn’t hold back his sobs now and the tears were rolling down his cheeks nonstop. James didn’t know what to do know. It was obvious that the man had hurt Thomas but how was he supposed to be dealing with this? His comforts were useless and Thomas was hurt. Pretty badly.

It seemed hopeless when suddenly Hercules and Lafayette walked in again. The Frenchman’s eyes were red and puffy. He definitely had been crying but why should he cry.  
Hercules was walking towards them and sat next to him. He took Thomas wrists and pulled his hands out of his hair.

“Listen Thomas. I know what happened to you.” James’ and Thomas’ head were snapping in his direction.

“What do you mean?” Thomas eyes were wide and fearful. 

“It happened to my sister and it happened to you, I know how horrible it is but you can’t let him win! You are stronger than this!”

“No I’m not. Not again.” Thomas voice was so small in comparison with Hercules’. “Why me? What did I do wrong?” Thomas shouted at them and was trying to get out of the bed but he tangled himself in the blankets. Crying even harder he gave up and laid down in the bed again. 

“You don’t under stand! It wasn’t… it was… consensual! I said yes! I came to him on my own it wasn’t...” Thomas got quieter and quieter with every word.

“Rape?” 

Every pair of eyes turned around to look at Lafayette.

“I… I know what it’s like. You are not alone in this.” Laf whispered. 

Hercules stood up and took his boyfriend in his arms. “Oh sweetheart. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked burying his head in his locks.

“I don’t know it just never came up in conversations.” Laf tried to joke. He freed himself from the crushing hug of his boyfriend and walked over to Thomas. 

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked sitting down on the bed. Thomas just nodded.

“Did you want him to touch you?” Thomas shook his head.

“Then it’s rape.”


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas laid in his bed wide awake. The others were spread in the room all of them sleeping even though it was only afternoon. Since the conversation with Lafayette he had been thinking. He thought about what happened, how he will continue with his life and what to do with Charles father. His friends said he should go to the police. It seemed logical to do something like that but something deep inside of him was screaming at him not to do it. His mind was conflicted.

Thomas decided to go for a little walk, to clear his mind. He grabbed his phone in case of an emergency. Scrolling through his contacts he paused. Angelica… The oldest of the Schuyler sisters. Angelica always seemed so brave and strong Thomas secretly admired her. The two of them often fought about minor things but never really hated each other. He could really need someone to talk to right now. Someone who will look at his situation for a different angle. 

Before he could stop himself he was already calling her. He put the phone up to his ear quickly, not to miss anything. It was beeping loudly and Thomas hoped she would answer his call. Maybe she would see his name and press him away.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a sharp “Hello?” 

Thomas remembered how angry Angelica always sounded even though she was having the time of her life.

“Thomas if this is a joke, I don’t need this right now.” Now she sounded really angry. There were voices in the background he couldn’t make out.

“Uhm… Hello Angelica. It’s me. Thomas.” He started awkwardly. This was going great.

“I know Thomas, what do you want.” She sighed.

“Can- Can we talk? In person?” Thomas palms were sweating. He never thought this would be so hard. He swallowed heavily and hold his breath. Tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks. Why was he crying again?! God he was such a weakling.

There was a pause on the other side of the line. “Are you alright?” Her voice sounded soft and concerned. Someone was talking to her in the background.

“No.” He croaked. His voice was rough from trying to hold his tears. “I just need someone to talk to.”

The voices on the other line were getting louder and suddenly there was another voice. 

“Thomas is that you? It’s Hamilton.”

Everything made a lot of more sense now. Angelica was with her friends. Hamilton, probably also Laurens and her sisters.

“What do you want?” The relationship between the two of them might have become better but he still wanted to talk to Angelica. 

“Hey! I’m just trying to help. Laf has been looking for you for ages!” He stretched the word ages. Thomas sighed

“I know I already talked to him.” He knew Hamilton and he probably wanted to know where he has been.

“You can come to our room. It’s 201. So you and ‘Gelica can talk. The rest of us will leave if you want.” Hamilton said. There was a murmur in the background.

“Alright. I’ll come.” Thomas hung up and started to walk. He typed in a massage for Laf and James, so they wont be worried if they wake up and find him gone.

While he was typing he didn’t notice the footsteps behind him.

~~~

Angelica looked at her phone. You couldn’t say she had a bad relationship with Thomas but she wouldn’t call them friends either. So she was very surprised that Thomas had called her to talk.

“Alexander do you want to explain what this was all about?” She asked looking down at the man. “It’s not like you to invite Jefferson over to you.”

“Our relationship changed in the last few weeks.” He just said but she knew he was hiding something.   
Alex noticed that.

“Let’s put it like that. Jefferson has been hurt very badly. I think he needs someone who will look neutrally on his matter.” 

Hurt? Who would hurt Jefferson? Okay there were a lot of people he pissed off so that was no surprise. But he was strong so why would he need a talk.

Angelica looked around and saw John asking Alex what happened to Thomas. The small man didn’t answer because it was not his story to tell, so their relationship really got better.

 

After half an hour Alexander got worried. 

“He should have arrived 20 minutes ago! Something must have happened!” He shouted with worry in his voice. He was right. This is not Jeffersons style.

“I’ll go looking for him.” Angelica said. “You guys stay here in case he arrives.” Before anyone could argue she was already out of the room.

She decided it was the smartest to go in the direction of Thomas’ room. Just around the corner she saw it.

Thomas standing in the middle of the hallway, backing away from two people like a frightened animal. He had his hands raised in surrender and he looked very tense.

Her mother instincts kicked in and Angelica stomped towards them. 

“What do you think you are doing?” She positioned herself in front of Thomas who looked very surprised. Her hands rested on her hips and she made herself look taller. 

She was not surprised when the two boys started to laugh.

“Do you need protection from a woman now?” One laughed. 

“You are a pathetic weakling!” The other one shouted.

Angelica was filled with rage. “I don’t see a problem with that, do you?” She asked. She was trying to calm herself. “You guys know that Mr. Washington will get informed, right?” 

This shut them up.

“No Angelica, this is really not neces-” Thomas started but was interrupted by Angelica’s raised hand. 

“What is not necessary?” A calm collected voice behind them asked. They all turned around and Mr. Washington was standing in front of them.

“Ah! I wanted to talk to you Mr. Washington. These two students have been harassing Thomas. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”

“That’s not true. Right Tommy? We were just joking.” One of them laid their arm around Thomas and he was visibly tensing. 

“Is that true?” Washington asked. 

Before Thomas could say anything Alex, John, Peggy, Eliza, Laf, Herc and James ran around the corner.

“Mr. Washington!” Alex screamed. “They are lying! They beat up Thomas pretty badly a few days ago!” The others nodded in approval.

Washington looked at Thomas “ Can I talk to you in private for a second, Thomas?” The student nodded and followed him into an empty classroom.

~~

“Thomas, it is important that you will tell me the truth now. Did those two students hurt you?” Mr. Washington asked the second the door was closed.

Thomas just looked at the ground. All the things that happened flooded back into his mind. He thought he was about to cry again when he realized it. He was not sad… he was angry. Angry that this happened to him. Angry at himself for not reaching out soon enough. Angry that this man was still free and able to hurt people the way he hurt him. Angry at Charles and James for hurting him.

“Yes.” He gritted his teeth. “Yes they beat me up because I couldn’t give them any money.”   
He felt Washington looking at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asked. 

Could he tell him? What he told everyone else.

Without any control about his mouth he just started talking. 

He told Mr. Washington everything. From the bullying to the rape. He told him everything which happened to him the last few weeks. He couldn’t stop talking even if he wanted to. 

When he was finished he was crying. Not because of sadness. Of relieve to tell someone who can actually change anything about his situation. Washington was a person in power he could help him. 

He looked up to see his teacher look at him with a sympathetic look. “Oh Thomas.” He walked towards him and hugged him. At first it was awkward to be hugged by his teacher but after a few seconds he melted into the embrace and Washington hold him until he stopped crying.

~~

A few days after this incident Charles Lee and James Reynolds had been suspended from school.

In the following weeks the police started to investigate against Mr. Lee. They finally got enough evidence to put him into prison for life. As it turned out he had molested over three children and raped four people.

Thomas was doing great after he was finally put into prison, knowing he will never hurt him. He felt saver then ever with his new friends at his side. And Thomas is sure that they will protect each other for the rest of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is it. I'm aware that the end is not to everyones satisfaction but it just felt right to end it now. I'm thankful that you stayed till here and wish you a nice day :D


End file.
